


Lesson Learned

by Junebug1312



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, light slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Prompt: Mark is sad Ethan shaved his head because he can’t pull his hair during sex anymore so Ethan dominates for once and suddenly Mark doesn’t mind anymore
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699807
Comments: 27
Kudos: 323





	Lesson Learned

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. Light was streaming in from the windows cascading over Ethan and Mark who were lolling about, indolently watching Hot Fuzz for the thousandth time on the T.V. Mark was lying down on the couch his head resting in the lap of Ethan who had his legs propped on the mahogany coffee table. Ethan was playing with Mark's hair carelessly, stringing the dark strands around his fingers while other times he even attempted to braid it which ended up failing miserably.

Both of the boys giggled as the word 'cunt' was screamed on T.V by one of the characters. No wonder they had ended up in a relationship together, they were practically made in the same factory. Mark abruptly turned so his face was towards Ethan, staring up at him. His eyes drifted over Ethan's newly shaved features and he smiled warmly. Some people commented that they didn't think Mark would like his boyfriend's new look. But they didn't understand, Ethan could take a sledgehammer to Mark's Tesla and he would still look cute, a small haircut didn't bother him in the slightest. Besides Ethan pulled it off and no Mark wasn't just saying that because he was his boyfriend.

Ethan's face was glued to the screen and he was nibbling his lip as he always did in extreme concentration. Mark chuckled, his eyes shining with mirth and contentment. Finally, Ethan looked down noticing his boyfriends staring.

"What?"

Mark's lips quirked, "Nothing"

Ethan's eyebrows raised in disbelief, "Come on tell me!"

Mark chuckled somehow still not annoyed with Ethan's baby voice he goes into whenever he is mildly displeased with something. Ethan only does it cause he knew it made Mark laugh and nothing was better than the rich timbre of Mark's laugh. 

"Just admiring your hair baldie" Mark teased, grinning cheekily.

"Ah, so you like my rugged new 'cut huh?" Ethan did his best attempt at a smoulder and waggled his eyebrows vigorously.

"Oh yeah 'Breaking Bad' _really_ does it for me" Mark countered.

Ethan rolled his eyes as Mark brought his hand up to smooth over Ethan's freshly shaved head. The texture of shorn hair was nowhere near the feeling of when Mark would run his fingers through Ethan's untamed mop. Ethan's eyes were bright as sunlight shone on them making them look like pots of honey. 

"You like it then?" Ethan asked.

The teasing had left his voice and Mark knew that he was looking for an honest answer instead of a joke. Mark let his hand fall to Ethan's cheek, rubbing the supple and sun-warmed skin.

"Of course I do" he heaved out a heavy long-winded sigh, "There's only one itty bitty problem..."

Ethan's eyebrows scrunched adorably as his expression shifted into curiosity, "What?"

Mark drew out the silence, his eyes tracking his own hand as he dropped it from Ethan's face and wrapped it around the collar of his shirt. He pulled gently watching as Ethan's eyes went wide for a brief moment in surprise. Their faces were now level with each other. Mark's lips were upturned in a half-smile as he stared deeply into Ethan's confused eyes.

"What am I going to pull on during sex?" 

A laugh was wheezed out from Ethan's mouth as he stared at Mark incredulously, "You are a strange, strange man you know that?"

Mark let go of Ethan's shirt and sat up in his lap, "Hey! I bring up a _very_ good point here! How am I going to dominate you with nothing to grab?"

Ethan scoffed and rolled his eyes removing his fingers that were still tangled in Mark's hair so he could cross his arms.

"Well I could always dominate you"

Mark's eyebrows flew up to his hairline and he felt the laughter boil up his lungs and out his mouth. He continued to laugh as Ethan's face went from confusion to irritation.

"Y-You dominate m-me?" Mark cackled.

"Hey! What's so fucking funny?" Ethan pouted, his expression similar to a child throwing a tantrum.

This only resulted in Mark laughing harder, clutching his stomach as actual tears rolled down his face. When his face began to resemble more of a cherry then humanly healthy Ethan smacked a rough hand down on his shoulder.

"You don't think I could dominate you—" Ethan staggered, "B-Bitch"

Mark wheezed, "Was that—Was that your attempt?"

Ethan's cheeks darkened, "Shut up!"

Mark peered up at Ethan's face noticing that Ethan was poorly masking his embarrassment and annoyance. Mark grabbed onto Ethan's wrist gently.

"Hey, babe" Mark rubbed his thumb over Ethan's wrist, "You know I'm just joking right?"

Almost insanely quick Ethan's spirits lifted like a hot air balloon and he felt the tension roll off of his shoulders. Mark's soft smile sufficed as an apology. 

Ethan sighed heavily playing up being upset to receive more of Mark's attention, "Yeah, yeah I know"

Mark rolled his eyes but continued to stroke his thumb over Ethan's hand eventually bringing it to his lips so he could kiss feather-light over his knuckles. Mark wasn't necessarily romantic but when it came to cheering Ethan up he knew that a simple gesture of affection was enough to get his heart fluttering. It was Mark's signature move, cheesy enough to be played off as a joke but with the sentimental realness of Mark's true feelings. 

"Alright that's enough you sap" Ethan giggled but didn't move his hand away.

"Fine" Mark gnawed his lip clearly trying to keep a straight face, "Cunt"

Ethan gasped and brought his hand to his chest, "How dare you speak to a lady like that! I am appalled"

"Aw, I'm sorry baby" Mark teased, which was obvious by the use of the word 'baby' which Mark promised he would never be caught dead saying.

"You know you can _cunt_ on me"

Ethan closed his eyes exasperatedly and shook his head, "Alright ya goof, watch the rest of the movie"

He playfully pushed Mark's head so it rolled to face the T.V again. Mark smirked but allowed himself to be manhandled as he snuggled deeper into Ethan's warm lap. Soon their conversation became irrelevant as the movie filled up their heads except for a niggling at the back of Ethan's mind that wouldn't go away.

* * *

Ethan truly tried to forget their conversation, it was nothing but a trivial joke about his hair or lack thereof. But somehow, someway it was lodged in Ethan's brain like a bullet, giving him a sharp pain every time he contemplated the remembrance of it. Why was this getting under his skin so much? Mark had made plenty of jokes about Ethan before yet he had never had such a visceral reaction to any of those. Maybe it's because the concept of dominating Mark wasn't super far-fetched. Sure he had never done it but that was on account of the fact Mark always assumed the role of dom and Ethan was through and through a people pleaser. Besides, he didn't mind being a sub, Mark teasing him was unforgivably hot and though he didn't like pain as much as Mark did (though pretended not too). _If_ Mark was too scratch his nails or pull his hair on the rougher side during sex well... it never deterred Ethan by any means.

Ethan knew that when it came down to it it was Mark's downright refusal that Ethan could give Mark what Mark gave him that upset him the most. The laughter stung a bit like it was such a joke to even consider the possibility of Ethan marking him up or degrading him. It's not like Ethan has never had grand ambitions of dominating Mark before. Ever time Mark just when a step too far when they were competing against each other for Unus Annus such as the arrow shooting contest Ethan wanted to prove to Mark that he was better than him in much dirtier ways than beating him at the game. And Mark was so easy to rile up even the slightest provocation that the person they were with liked Ethan more and Mark would go into full needy baby mode. What about that wasn't sub behaviour?

Ethan felt his lungs constricting and realized he hadn't breathed in a while. He let out a forced breath feeling instant relief at the sensation of tightness expelling. Fuck he was getting worked up over some theoretical situation as if it actually mattered in terms of their relationship. And Ethan knew himself if he didn't get this out of his system it was going to bury under his skin until one too many sly comments from Mark dug it up. 

Suddenly Ethan heard the sound of water rushing from the room next to him which Ethan recognized was the shower. Even that irritated Ethan as if Mark taking a shower was a major inconvenience to him in any shape or form. Ethan felt his fists clenching as he glanced back down at his computer which had gone into sleep mode because of how long he had been staring into space questioning his priorities. Sighing hastily, Ethan moved his computer off of his lap and placed it onto Mark's bed.

He needed to preoccupy himself with something physical so he could release all of this extra anger through his hands. He never usually got so heated about sex but that's because he was never able to question his position on the matter due to Mark always deciding for him. 

"Shit" Ethan muttered.

There goes his brain again supplying him with more reasons to be pissed off at Mark. 

Ethan walked out of their room and was about to head down to the kitchen to make himself something to eat when he stopped abruptly. An odd noise poured out from the cracked open bathroom door heard even amidst the pounding water. Ethan's eyebrows scrunched thrown out of his rage-induced power walk by the random sound. Tentatively he placed an ear to the door reasoning with himself that it was too make sure Mark was ok. Everything was quiet though besides the shower curtain ruffling softly and the water hitting the solid porcelain enamelled steel. Ethan looked around for a moment wondering if the noise hadn't come from the shower but instead another part of the house when a second noise escaped through the crack. And this noise was unmistakable. 

A low, crooning moan reverberated in Ethan's ears, one of pleasure, not pain. Ethan's head lit up with thoughts like they were controlled by a remote. Mark was getting off right now and instead of blushing acceptance of the fact, a roiling vexation sent heat bursting through Ethan's blood vessels. For some inexplicable reason, Ethan was absolutely no shadow of a doubt, pissed off. Even in his rage-addled mind, Ethan summed it up too sexual and emotional frustration over their conversation yesterday but that did not warrant the enormity of anger sweeping through him like a hurricane. 

Ethan was not acting rationally and if his thoughts were anything to go by he wasn't thinking rationally either. Which is what prompted him to open the bathroom door with the intention of calling Mark out...while he was in the shower. Like, he said, irrational. But motivations changed when his body was hit with steam and heat, the shadow behind the curtain leaning against the back wall, actions clear. Ethan's brain went hay-wire and suddenly he was filled with the urge to prove Mark wrong once and for all. If only to quiet this overwhelming stress surging through him giving him a headache. Ethan would show Mark this time, no ands, ifs or buts about it.

Ethan stalked up to the shower curtain now able to hear the breathy moans of Mark clearer, he felt his blood pumping with adrenaline, anger and arousal. Causing his thoughts to become extremely incoherent and scattered. Carefully he stripped off his shirt, watching the shower the entire time to make sure that Mark wouldn't catch him preemptively. Next, he toed off his socks and then rushed to tug his underwear and pants down at once knowing that his timeframe was getting smaller and smaller the longer he waited. Once he was fully naked and without taking a second to consider how fucking psychotic this plan was he tore open the shower curtain. Mark, obviously unprepared for an accompaniment to his shower, yelped and put his arms up in a battle stance. When he recognized that it was Ethan he let out a relieved laugh, his wide eyes reducing back to normal.

"Fuck Ethan you can't just—"

Ethan didn't let him finish instead pressing Mark up against the wall by his wrists, his eyes locked onto Mark's releasing all of his anger through a simple gaze. Mark's eyebrows furrowed, concern swiping over his face. He had never seen Ethan so angry and aggressive before while it was frightening it also lit up a part of Mark he didn't know he had. Water hit Ethan wetting his hair and back but it didn't impede his mission.

"E-Ethan?" Mark stuttered searching for answers in Ethan's darkened eyes.

"You really think" Ethan seethed, "You could get off in here without _my_ permission?"

Mark's heart lurched into his throat, not expecting those words or that tone. It was undeniably intimidating and undeniably hot as fuck. As if Mark's body had just recalled what it had been previously doing, his dick twitched against Ethan's leg which was slotted in beneath Mark's thighs.

"What-What are you talking about?" Mark timidly asked unable to tear his eyes away from Ethan's irritated expression.

Ethan's lips were thin, his eyes slanted staring at Mark and breathing in his apprehension. This power rising through him was exhilarating and his anger was quickly replaced with toe-curling desire. His hands were firm on Mark's wrists holding him to the cold tiled wall but not hard enough to hurt. The last thing Ethan wanted to do was hurt Mark and perhaps that's why Ethan had never taken the initiative to do this before. For the one holding the power, he felt out of control like he could take it a step too far if he wasn't careful and that was fucking terrifying. But Mark didn't look like he was afraid of Ethan, he was intrigued.

Ethan moved in closer forcing Mark to back his head up until it hit against the wall. His hot breath drifted over Mark's lips as he spoke in a lowered tone.

"You know Mark, you've been pretty bad" Ethan licked over his lips, "Been treating me real shitty you know that?"

"I-I'm" Mark swallowed, his throat felt compressed like a hand was wrapped around it choking the words out of him, "I'm sorry"

Ethan laughed mockingly, "You're sorry?"

He turned so his head was shoved in the crook of Mark's neck. He licked a stripe up the side of it forcing a trembled moan from Mark's mouth. He didn't move his head already feeling himself fall under Ethan's spell of command. Ethan's teeth grazed over Mark's ear sending a sharp ping of arousal through him.

"Well that's just not fucking good enough" Ethan stated, his tone bold and dark.

Ethan lifted his hand away from Mark's arm and moved back to face him. He tipped Mark's chin up with his finger, condescension clear in his expression. Though Ethan's hand was gone Mark kept his arms glued to the wall his body unable to disobey Ethan even though his mind wasn't sure he wanted to play along.

"I think we both know what a bad boy like you deserves" Ethan whispered.

Mark gulped nervously as his hips bucked against Ethan's leg, his dick still hard from when he was getting off. The words were cliche porn enough to usually make Mark laugh but with the serious shadowing darkness cast over Ethan's face all Mark felt was his nerves on fire. Ethan ran his palms up the side of Mark's chest, his thumbs caressing each curvature of his abs. When he got to Mark's pecs he paused, letting his thumbs barely brush against the hardened peaks. Mark took a sharp intake of breath, biting his lip to stifle any noises threatening to escape. Ethan grinned and teased Mark by tracing his thumb around his nipple without touching it until finally he pinched and tugged harshly with his thumb and forefinger. A squeak poured from Mark, pain and pleasure colliding into brain-numbing arousal.

"Punishment" Ethan smirked.

Mark opened up his mouth to speak but Ethan clapped a hand over it before he could get a word out and shook his head patronizingly.

"Uh uh," Ethan shushed, "No talking _slut_ "

Mark growled desperately, the degradation confusing Mark's senses. He felt hot from the humiliation but his stomach was boiling with lust and his dick throbbed craving pressure. Mark never knew this feeling of willing helplessness that he was experiencing. But one thing was sure, Mark didn't only like being a dom. 

Ethan kept one hand covering his mouth while using his other hand to trail a finger down Mark's torso to his dick. Slowly, finger by finger Ethan grasped Mark's dick, feeling it twitch at the sudden pressure.

"So fucking wet," Ethan remarked his lips in a permanent smirk, "But I don't think that's just from the water"

His hand left Mark's dick causing a whine to escape Mark's mouth, Ethan tsked but didn't say anything. He brought his hand up to his own mouth and spit into it not taking his eyes off of Mark. Mark felt a shiver of need pass over him. Ethan brought his hand back to Mark's dick and rubbed confidently, the mixture of spit and precome providing slick strokes. Mark was attempting to keep his mouth tight behind Ethan's hand but Ethan could feel the small exhales of hot breath against his palm. He kept up his expert movements, twisting his hand as it got to the head and minding the stutters of Mark's hips when he thumbed the underside of it. Ethan's smug smile was making Mark only feel weaker, dependent on Ethan for his pleasure. The role reversal was disconcerting but Mark could focus on that another time. Right now all he wanted to do was come.

Muffled moans spilled from Mark's lips as Ethan left Mark's dick for a second to play with his balls, rubbing over them gently and then returning to his shaft. It was crazy to Ethan how fast Mark fell into this submissive role when he had been domming him for months but maybe Mark was feeling the exact same way about the sureness of Ethan's posture and actions. 

"Getting close?" Ethan asked teasingly.

Not feeling certain of whether talking was allowed or not Mark eagerly nodded, thrusting his hips into Ethan's hand. 

"You wanna come?" 

The question was posed innocently but held a hidden coyness that was untrustworthy. Still, Mark was too worked up to call it out and instead just nodded again. Ethan released his hand on Mark's mouth and felt a twinge of arousal as he noticed Mark's hands were still plastered to the wall despite Ethan not telling him to keep them there. Mark's teeth were clenched shut as he felt the pleasure in his stomach building, he had already been so close from before Ethan interrupted him. As soon as he reached the edge though Ethan ripped his hand away leaving Mark with no friction. Mark's hips bucked searching for release as he heaved out disgruntled groans and whimpers.

"Too bad" Ethan taunted innocently, "I don't think you've earned it yet"

Mark's eyes were rigid and sharp staring into Ethan's eyes with frustration. Ethan simpered brushing a piece of wet hair away from Mark's forehead. Mark's heart was racing after being so close and then denied, his dick was throbbing, the heat not settling in his stomach. The warm water had cooled on his skin by this point so he was left shivering while Ethan was aimed out of the way of the shower head by leaning against the side of the wall. It was fair to say they were cramped. But that only made it more intense, being able to smell the lavender body wash that Mark had been using to jack off and feeling their legs entangled, connecting them.

Swiftly Ethan's hand was back on Mark's dick which was more sensitive than ever. Mark's hips surged forward as he revealed his desperation to Ethan. Instantly he was back to panting, leaning against the wall now for support rather than submission.

"E-" Mark stopped himself even though his brain was clouded over with lust, he wasn't about to resist Ethan's control.

Ethan's hand paused cutting off a whine in the back of Mark's throat as his eyes found the ceiling and stared at it religiously. His hands trembling beside his head from exertion but also from the desire to reach down and get himself off. Mark waited for Ethan to call him out on slipping up but instead Ethan's lips attached to Mark's neck, kissing softly and sucking love bites into his skin. His hand resumed its previous movements and a hiccuped whine flew from Mark's mouth as his dick jerked in his palm. He was _right_ _there_ again, balancing on a knife-thin edge only needing a couple more strokes before—

Again Ethan's hand dropped away, placing it on Mark's hip stroking the smooth skin there as Mark internally whispered expletives. His dick twitched, the rosy tip shiny with precome. It was a pretty picture for Ethan, thick veins were bulging out and his balls were drawn up swollen with almost-orgasm. Mark's jaw was sore from tensing his mouth but he knew if he unlocked his jaw for even a second he was going to start whimpering. 

"Not yet" Ethan muttered lowly, "I want to hear you _beg_ for it"

Well shit, the exact one thing Mark didn't want to do. Mark's eyes flickered back down to Ethan whose eyes were razor-sharp with intention. A droplet of water (or sweat, who knows?) ran down Mark's forehead as he slumped against the wall unable to do much but watch Ethan. When he glanced down he saw that Ethan was as hard as he was which gratified him a little bit. Ethan's fingers danced up Mark's thigh and it tensed even that was almost too much.

" _Ethan, Ethan, Ethan_ " Mark chanted broken pleas under his breath, eyes fluttering.

Thankfully Ethan withdrew his hand and instead placed it on Mark's cheek, Ethan Nestors signature loving gesture. It was familiar and right now with how out of place Mark felt reassurance was a blessing. Ethan leaned in and Mark went cross-eyed trying to follow his movements until he let his eyes slip closed easily.

"You're doing so good for me" he praised meekly, "Taking your punishment so well babe"

Mark's stomach clenched but this time it wasn't from the restriction of his approaching orgasm. He weirdly felt a sense of ease fall over him as Ethan kissed him delicately, biting at his lower lip with vigilant softness. Mark mewled into the kiss, eyes flickering open while his lips followed Ethan's as he backed away. A soft blush erupted on Mark's olive-toned cheeks as Ethan shyly giggled a reflection of his normal hesitance appearing. But when Ethan reached back down to stroke Mark a flash of resolve crystallized in his walnut eyes. 

This time Ethan's touches were absolute torture, slow and deliberate causing Mark's arms to finally collapse off the walls and land on Ethan's shoulders. A sliver of panic graced Mark as he waited for Ethan to ridicule or snap at him for breaking formation but Ethan's eyes were planted on Mark's face and didn't even seem to notice. Anxiety was quickly overridden by pleasure that was coming in bursts, each time Ethan's thumb dipped into his slit. Mark's legs were shaking and his stomach was cramping from holding himself up for so long, his eyes had gone blurry as he let his head drop down. 

He was so close he could taste it but he had no clue if Ethan was going to let him come or not. It was equally terrifying and electrifying being so out of control for the first time. Gasps and moans got stuck in his throat as Ethan alternated between fast strokes and slow, growing his orgasm to the brink and ripping it away each time. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, his fingernails cutting into Ethan's skin. It took Ethan's other hand fondling his balls and dragging his thumb across Mark's perineum, promising touches to other body parts that were past Mark's comprehension at this point, for Mark to break. 

"Fuck! Please, please Ethan I need—" Mark's words were weak and stifled.

The arousal swelling in his body was impacting his cognitive centres as he watched Ethan's nimble fingers just barely graze the tip of his cockhead forcing a spurt of precome to dribble down his length.

" _Ethan_!" Mark exclaimed, " _Please_! I can't—I can't..."

" _Fuck_ " Ethan growled, "You beg so _damn_ prettily"

By all graces of god Ethan ultimately yielded and sped up his strokes. Mark wondered if this was all bait, Ethan couldn't be so callous to deny him again after this torture right? His hips rutted roughly into Ethan's fist as Ethan continued to tease his other hand further down and down.

"Mark" 

Mark couldn't place the far-off sound all he could hear was the vibrations of his heartbeat stuttering against his chest.

"Mark!" 

His sharp tone cut through the fuzziness and Mark's attention snapped up to Ethan on command. Ethan's eyes were shining brightly with desire and heat.

"Ask me" Ethan demanded.

"E-Ethan I-I" Mark's words were broken with lust.

He couldn't stop driving his hips forward if he wanted too, his blood pressure was rising with each flick of Ethan's wrist and his thoughts were all scrambled like a jigsaw puzzle. 

"Ask me" Ethan repeated just as harshly.

He leaned forward lips millimetres from Mark's, his eyes resembling what they had when he had jumped into the shower. An indisputable authority that demanded anyone who faced him must listen.

"Or I'll stop"

Mark's eyes widened almost comically large as he felt the precipice rising for a final time. A feeling he couldn't have stripped away from him again.

"Fuck... _fuck_ Ethan please may I come?"

Ethan wore an almost mockingly calculating expression on his face, eyes still piercing through Mark's skin seeing past blood and bone to the most vulnerable parts of him.

"You can do better" he smirked, not relenting for a second.

Mark didn't have time to decide which ways he was going to skewer Ethan for somehow being so hot and so incredibly blood-boiling at the same time. Ethan's hand kept up its speed, soaked with precome and sweat and Mark was honest to god close to tears. He had no resolve left.

"Ethan please, please I need to come so _fucking_ bad! I've learned my lesson, just, please! _Fuck_ please..." Mark panted, eyes stricken with utter and complete submission.

Ethan looked taken aback though to be fair he quickly regained his wits after experiencing such searing hotness as Mark Fischbach, the man who doesn't do anything he's told, begging Ethan to come. They were _so_ doing this again.

Ethan smirked devilishly and tightened his grip around Mark's cock, placing the thumb tucked under Mark's balls directly over his hole lightly brushing it once.

" _Fuck_!" Mark cried. 

With that, the dam broke and the pleasure of two stolen orgasms overtook Mark making him shake violently. Ethan had to move his hand to Mark's back to keep him stable as he whimpered out moans and pleas as pulse after pulse of pleasure exploded inside him. Ethan whispered praise in Mark's ear telling him how hot he was and how much he deserved to come which only resulted in making Mark more lightheaded. After the storm had settled and all that was left was the cold chill of the room and Mark's twitching hands, Mark looked a wreck. His hair was wetly tangled and sticking up, his lips were bitten raw and a bright red flush covered up his chest to his collarbones. Not to mention the come streaking his abdomen. In Ethan's modest opinion, he looked delicious however fanfiction originated that sounded.

Ethan rubbed his arms lovingly as he rested his head in the crook of Mark's neck smelling the fragrant shampoo he used.

"You smell like green apples" Ethan mumbled unable to stop breathing it in.

Mark hiccuped out a chuckle before slipping out of Ethan's arms and falling to the ground. Worriedly Ethan stepped forward attempting to catch Mark when he realized that Mark had fallen on his own account. He was looking up at Ethan with glassy but focused eyes. His eyes were trained on Ethan's hard dick hanging heavily beneath him. Ethan had been so concentrated on Mark's pleasure he had barely considered his own. 

"We're not done," Mark remarked.

With the way, Mark appeared Ethan was keen to argue and tell Mark to forget about him. That was an emotionally and physically intense experience and the last thing Ethan wanted to do was push Mark further into new territory. But Ethan could tell by the glint of determination in Mark's eye that arguing wouldn't do much good.

"Come on" Mark induced, "That's not all you got is it?"

Though small, a sting of irritation penetrated Ethan's stomach. For how much he got pissed at Mark acting like he had something to prove all the time, perhaps Ethan was more right then he understood when he said they were made in the same factory. Ethan's hand slipped effortlessly into Mark's hair tightening around the dark, dripping curls and peered into bottomless pits of confidence.

"I hope you didn't forget about thanking me" Ethan stated slowly, the pretence of anger crossing over into his voice, "Not after all I did for a slut like you"

A gallop of desire sent Mark's chest in a flurry. There was no way he was getting it up again after what Ethan had put him through but that didn't make Ethan's words ineffective.

"No sir" Mark's lips quirked into a sneer, "Of course not"

"Your mouth has better uses then talking" Ethan murmured, his thumb rubbing over Mark's bottom lip coating it with spit, "Open it and show me"

Instinctively Mark opened his mouth and Ethan wasted no time in slipping his dick in. A groan erupted from Ethan's chest, he was sensitive after waiting for so long. Mark sucked contentedly, lapping over Ethan's dick with his tongue. He teased the slit, engulfing the precome forming there driving moans from Ethan's throat as he pulled lightly at Mark's hair. Vibrations enclosed Ethan's dick making him pant. Clearly, Ethan wasn't the only one who liked his hair pulled during sex. Mark hollowed out his cheeks as he stared innocently up at Ethan, one thing Mark was unfairly good at was sucking dick. As was shown as he began to calmly swallow Ethan down making Ethan's dick nudge the side of his cheek.

" _Fuck_ , so good" Ethan moaned, pushing his hips deeper.

Suddenly Ethan had an idea and just the thought of it sent a missile of arousal colliding into him.

"Hold still" Ethan commanded.

Immediately Mark stilled, tempting Ethan with his eyes. Slowly as to not choke Mark Ethan rocked his hips in and out of Mark's mouth. Ethan's head flew backwards and his mouth flung open on a gasp. This way Ethan could set his own pace and as Mark swallowed Ethan's cockhead it would get constricted in his throat only increasing his thrusts and arousal. Sooner then Ethan would have hoped he was close, orgasm creeping down his chest. The coil beginning to unwind.

There was only one thing that was riddling Ethan's mind and it was as persistent as the thought that got him into this mayhem in the first place. But this was pushing his luck and he knew it.

"I'll give you the choice" Ethan gasped, "Do you want me to come down your throat? Or on your face?"

A shock of arousal hit Mark so hard he almost slipped on the wet floor. The idea of Ethan marking up was never something Mark had desired but suddenly it was all his submissive, possessive brain could ask for. Mark pulled off quickly and with a bout of confidence no man should have on the floor of a shower he replied.

"Face"

Ethan groaned as Mark flicked his tongue through Ethan's slit and then engulfed him again, only to pull away seconds later.

" _Fuck_... _fuck_..." Ethan mumbled straining to keep his eyes open so he could witness Mark being covered in his come. 

He grabbed his dick and stroked maybe three or four times before ropes of white were being painted across Mark's face. Sliding down his cheeks and settling on Mark's lips which he promptly licked off forcing aftershocks of pleasure coursing through Ethan. Ethan felt his legs wobble after succumbing to numbness but instead of fighting the urge, he let his lower body drop to the floor so he was eye level with Mark. He gasped as he stared at the white bottom of the tub, unsure if it was some sort of poetic metaphor doing something so impure in a place so clean and untouched. When the effects of his orgasm had settled leaving him with a wonderful boneless feeling he swiped his eyes over Mark who was grimacing at the come cooling on his face.

Ethan snickered, "Here this will help"

He gently nudged Mark's face under the stream of water still beating down on the tub and laughed when Mark shrieked and flew backwards, the come effectively off his face but replaced with an angered look.

"That's fucking cold you asshole!"

Ethan's giggling echoed throughout the bathroom as he grasped his stomach unable to look at Mark's face for the next minute without breaking out in laughter. Even in his annoyance, Mark admitted that the sight of Ethan losing it was probably the most lovable thing he had seen past or present. He sighed and pushed back his hair now sopping wet again thanks to Ethan.

"I guess that was payback for saying you couldn't dom huh?" Mark asked. 

"Which part?" Ethan answered and then bit his lip, laughter building up in his throat again.

"Shut up loser" Mark rolled his eyes but two spots of pink appeared on his cheeks.

Ethan huffed out a giggle and took Mark's hand curling it gently into a fist and then kissing his knuckles. That bastard used his own move against him. Mark's lips twitched threatening to break into a smile before a splash of water hit his cheek making him groan.

"Ugh, you do realize we both are going to need a shower now right? And all the hot water is most definitely gone"

"Fuck the shower I'm starving!" Ethan whined adorably.

"Easy for you to say" Mark grumbled, "You're not the one with come all over him"

Ethan's eyebrows pulled inward, his expression shifting into mock consideration, "Funny I don't remember hearing you complain when I was making you come your brains out"

Mark deadpanned, "Ha ha"

Ethan stood up albeit shakily and held out his hand for Mark who smacked it away in typical Mark 'I don't need help' Fischbach fashion and then stood on his own. His eyes flittered over Ethan, the divine purity of the boy shattered now but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Not when this Ethan made Mark feel like he was going insane in the best way possible.

"You know...I think I stand corrected" Mark smiled flirtily, winking at Ethan, "I think I can get behind short-haired Ethan"

"Oh yeah?" Ethan smirked and raised his eyebrows, "He made an impression?"

Mark grinned, "I'd say so"


End file.
